Consecutive occlusions of foxhound left anterior descending coronary arteries were performed to study effects of diltiazem (D), and Verapamil (V) on regional cardiac function in response to ischemia. Blood flow, ATP, lactate and fractional shortening were assessed for ischemic and non-ischemic regions. Intramyocardial pressure was measured using millar microtransducers, and compared to the more conventional measurements to assess its value as a tool for studying regional cardiac function.